Lovers at Arms
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Since the end of the Lylat wars, Wolf O'Donnell decided that Star Wolf needed a change.1)hire some more pilots and 2)marry the love of his life Leon Powalski.Follow them and their adventures as they shoot,rob,and steal their way through the lylat system,looking for new recruits,usually by way of kidnapping .Panther Caruso never saw it comin' .
1. Nothin' says love like free money

**Lovers at Arms**

Summary:since the end of the Lylat wars, Wolf O'Donnell decided that Star Wolf needed a change .1)hire some more pilots and 2)marry the love of his life Leon Powalski .Follow them and their adventures as they shoot,rob,and steal their way through the lylat system,looking for new recruits .Panther Caruso never saw it comin' .Crack fic

Warning: This fic contains extreme violence,sexual content,grossness, homosexual references,cross dressing,drugs,black humor/,gallows humor,creepiness and extreme fuckery . Read at your own risk

Authors Note: This spawned on two ideas .One,there are no Leon x Wolf stories .They were together forever ,so clearly,they have a bond . . . . just not like in this story .This is for lulz and shock factor really and was spawned from a ridiculous dream ,so things get worse later .

**Chapter 1:Nothin' says love like free money** **and cheap rings**

* * *

-Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski had been seeing each others for years; since Wolf was twelve (he lied about his age .his voice was waaay too deep for a twelve year old) and Leon was seventeen . (Leon found out and had the decency to wait until he was fifteen to pounce . . .at which point he might as well have been a grown man ,he sure as hell looked like one) . It was love at first site,at least that's what Leon wanted to believe .The sad reality was that Wolf followed Leon like a puppy because he liked his tail and Leon had a starship,and grew to love him much later .But they were happy together ,in love and that's all that mattered .

That and money,which is why they were robbing a bank .

"Everybody get the fuck down! This is a fuckin' stick up! Throw your communicators to the middle of the floor,or I'm gonna start searchin' people out and smokin' em' .!",Wolf yelled as he kicked open the door to the bank,weilding a submachine gun in each hand,and a skeletal mask hiding his face .The people screamed and went to hide behind counters and dropped to the floor .Except for one , a cat who stood there screaming and pointing .

"Shut up,bitch!",Wolf smacked her in the back of the head with his gun and she hit the floor .When a fox went for his communicator,Wolf shot it right of his hand .This prompted everyone to start throwing their cell phones and communicators to he middle of the room .

Leon crept in ,camouflaged and pulled a gun on one of the teller .He became visible ,a gun aimed at one of the tellers .He threw a duffel bag at the dog and pressed the gun to his skull .

"I suggest you load up or get loaded full of bullets",he said .He wore a mask similar to wolves,only with cracks in it .

The dog was shaking uncontrollably and pissed him self .

"Are you fucking kidding me!This guy pissed himself and ruined my new boots!",Leon called .He kicked the dog in the side,making him cower even more .

"Fuck that pissy dog,somebody better start payin' or I'm gonna start sprayin,now what's it gonna be?! ",Wolf said .He saw a tiger creeping away and shot him dead .Wolf paced around,looking for targets .

"C'mon people,I'm not a killer,I just want my money .Stop making this hard .Everybody can get out of this unharmed .Except for those two guys I shot .And that screamin' bitch who-"

Suddenly,the cat started screaming again .Wolf kicked her this time .

"Are you fuckin' retarded ?!",he growled at her .

At this ,the tellers started loading up the bag Leon gave them .Wolf meanwhile was watching for anyone to press alarms and shooting at anyone who dared .

The sound of sirens reached the bank and Wolf and Leon prepared to leave .Hover cars pulled up in front of and around the building .

"We have you surrounded! Surrender yourselves,drop your weapons and put your hands up!",someone called through the megaphone .

"Gotdamnit! So how're we gettin ' out,hostage or what?",Wolf said .

"I had the sense to bring smoke bombs,no hostages this time",Leon said .And with that,he ran and caught up to Wolf who was near the entrance .Leon tossed a smoke grenade to Wolf , and he readied a flash grenade .Wolf held the door .

"Ready . . .ready . . .now!",Leon said .Wolf threw the door open and the grenade flew between two cruisers ,making the officers flee .

"Everybody get back!They've got bombs!",the cat with the megaphone called and everyone scattered .Screams were heard when the bomb went off .Wolf threw the smoke grenade near the entrance and him and Leon made a run for it ,hiding in the smoke .

Leon made it to a car first,hacked it with his wrist computer and and got in .By the time he finished,Wolf was right behind him .Leon drove them into a garage in the midst of the chaos and they changed out of their masks and bodysuits,and parked the car there .

"How do I look?",Leon asked hopeful .He was wearing a long white summer dress,two large ,wooden bracelets,a pastel hair scarf,lip gloss,a denim jacket and clogs * .Wolf reached over and adjusted the chest so they were more even .

"Ugliest woman I've ever seen",Wolf said .Leon glared and punched Wolf in the shoulder .

"Damn you! Is it at least passable?!",Leon said .

"Yeah, just don't flirt with anyone",Wolf said .Leon grumbled and put on his tinted shades .

"Much better",Wolf said .

"I hate you",Leon said,stepping out of the car .

"I love you too,babe",Wolf said and drove off .

* * *

Back at their beat down apartment,Wolf and Leon walked with a spring in there step to the elevator ,happy at their achievement .They got in laughing wickedly,ignoring the badger who was slowly stepping away from them .

"Fuckin' queers",he mumbled .Suddenly,they stopped laughing and glared at the badger,before exchanging looks .Leon pulled out his communicator and messaged Wolf .

Leon:What's this guy's bounty?

Wolf:5,000

Leon: Can I?

Wolf:He's all yours

Wolf stepped to the other side of the elevator and put on some music .Leon was brimming with glee as he discretely whipped a knife from his purse and went for the badger .

A muffled scream was heard from the elevator and Wolf just stood indifferent,listening to his mp3 player as Leon had his fun .When he finished,he ,Wolf calmly pulled on his gloves and robbed him of any and everything of value on his person .

When the elevator door opened at their floor,the badger lay slaughtered against the wall,and Leon's dress was splashed with red ,contrasting against the white .

"Oh ,I'd love to keep a picture of this,what do you think?",Leon said gleefully .

"Yeah,really has a nice lighting in the elevator . . .except that we'd look obviously guilty when it gets found",Wolf said flatly .

"Yes,I suppose . . .oh well,bask in the moment! I'll just put it up as advertisement for our services ",Leon said .He snapped a Polaroid of the dead badger and they waited for the elevator door to close .

"And where did you find that old thing?",Wolf asked .

"Same place we find everything else ",Leon said .And by that ,he meant stolen .

"Should we call clean up?",Leon asked .The two paused,thinking .

"Nah",they said in unison and went back to their room .

"Let's see . . . new coat,new shoes,new suit,laser upgrades,another suit,some grenades,some nice cologne .That's what I'll do with this",Leon said,holding a handful of colorful translucent cards,counting it .

"When the hell are you gonna take off that ridiculous get up?",Wolf said,looking out of the window .

"I like the red and white contrast,very dramatic .I know,I'll take a photo to add to my art collection beforeI burn it",Leon said .

"Well hurry up,there are cops swarming the area .Might need to hurt something",Wolf said .Leon sighed .

"I swear,you're such a brute .We can lay low and cuddle on our new bed instead,and watch the free cable I ripped from the system yesterday",Leon said .He took off his disguise to reveal that he was wearing a black speedo underneath .

"Hm,you should wear one of those at our honeymoon",Wolf said .

"Yes,if we were actually getting married",Leon said .

"What,you don't want to marry me?",Wolf said dejectedly,his ears hung .

"I do,I just want you to man up and propose already",Leon said .

"If you wanted to get married,why didn't you propose?!",Wolf demanded .

"I wanted you to bend to my will .The great Leon deserves to be spoiled",Leon said .Wolf sighed and got down on one knee .

"Leon Powalski,will you marry me?",Wolf asked sincerely,grabbing one of Leon's hands in both of his .Leon just looked at him bored .

"Of course . . .now where's the ring?",he said .Wolf pulled a simple gold band from his pocket and slid it onto the other man's finger .

"Cute,but I require more style and sophistication .The wedding ring had better look better than this",Leon said .

"You're a piece of shit,Powalski",Wolf said,standing up ,annoyed .

"Back in character,I see .We can grab some nice ones the next time we go out .No diamonds though,much to easy too track",Leon said .

"Yeah,I got ya' lizard face",Wolf said .

"Fine with me ,flea-bag .Now get over here and give me a kiss",he said .Wolf complied and strode over to Leon and kissed him on the mouth .As they kissed,he felt Leon's long tounge sliding all the way into his throat and he shuddered for a second,before recovering .He pulled back from the kiss,coughing slightly .

"Oh look,you're getting use to it now"Leon said,drool on his mouth from the sloppy kiss .

"And I want more",Wolf said,inches away .

* * *

Later that night, the janitor of St .Ruleux apartments looked at the out of order sign,annoyed .He already knew what it was,because after working in an apartment that keeps shady characters,this kind of thing was bound to happen .But hell,it paid three times more than regular janitors and the crooks paid him big to be their eyes and ears .Sighing,he ripped off the sign and unlocked the elevator .

"Gotdamnit ,Powalski,why can't you just do clean kills like everyone else!",the old blood hound mumbled to himself .

* * *

So ,this is just a mild taste of it .You'll be in for some more fun later


	2. Murder in the Mall

**Chapter :Mall Murder**

* * *

After lying low for a month,Wolf and Leon decided to spend some of their credits at the mall .Right now,however,they were in the bathroom waiting in a long line .

"Somebody tell me how this many people have to piss at once?",Wolf said with gritted teeth .

"It's almost our turn",Leon said calmly .

"And how are you ready to piss yourself and looking so calm?",he demanded .A toilet flushed and Wolf rushed right in as soon as the cat came out .Leon waited for an empty spot at the urinal .

Wolf finished using the bathroom,just in time for Leon to get to the urinal .As he went to the bathroom,a tall,black panther with gold eyes and a red rose on his shirt was there too,one who looked familiar to Leon .He shrugged it off and wen to the bathroom though .

"See Wolf,this is how you wear a suit .Now don't you feel much better . . .stop slouching!",Leon said,forcing Wolf to stand up straight in front of the dressing room mirror but it wasn't working .Leon concealed a smirk and pinched Wolf's ass ,making him go rigid .

"Don't do that!",Wolf grumbled .

"You know you love it .Now turn around",he said,spinning Wolf around carefully . He adjusted his buttons and smiled at hid work .

"You handsome son of a bitch, now you look like something I'd be caught walking around with .Though this hair needs combing .And the makeup over your scar makes you look much different ",Leon said .

"Better? ",Wolf asked .Leon knew how Wolf felt about his damaged eye and didn't want to upset him .

"No, just less menacing ",he said .

Both he and Wolf were trying on suits and tuxedos for their upcoming wedding . . .whenever it was gonna be, neither actually knew .Wolf smiled and straightened his collar and looked at his cuff links .

"Fits pretty nice . . .except for one thing .Why am I wearing the white blazer when I proposed to you?!",he asked .

"Because it looks better on your silver coat than my green scales",Leon said,putting his hands on Wolf's hips .Wolf pushed Leon away .

"How about we both just wear black?",Wolf said .Leon looked at Wolf up and down .

"Yes,I suppose ,and we could match too! I'll be back",Leon said excitedly .Wolf rolled his eyes and went back to the dressing room .He took off the tie and stuffed it in his pants before changing back into his street clothes, a fedora ,a button up shirt and jeans .

As they walked through the store,the security guard watched them closely .Just as they were about to leave,he stopped them .

"Alright you two,I need to see some id ",he said .Wolf nearly panicked .

"Why are you asking me for id?",he demanded .

"Nothing personal .It's just we're checking all wolves that pass through Corneria City .We're looking for Wolf O'Donnell and quite frankly you match most of his description .Same height ,same weight . . .I might have to take you in",he said .Wolf's hand was in his pocket and reaching for a knife when Leon showed up back in his street clothes,a polo shirt,vest and the same jeans as Wolf had on .Upon showing up,he reached his tongue out and licked Wolf's face from one side,across the chin and up to the other side like it was normal,making Wolf blushed .The security cringed in disgust .

"There a problem here?",Leon said calmly ,dropping his accent * .

"No . . .just get out of here,please",the tabby begged .Leon practically shoved Wolf out of the store .

"Do you have to lick my face in public?",Wolf said .

"When you do things like that,people want you to go away more than anything",Leon simply said

"Fine,I'm not taking these off anymore",he said and put his red tinted shades back on and tilted his fedora down .

* * *

"Okay,so here's the list of recruits ,you see any of them today?",Wolf said ,sliding a data pad at Leon .They were in the mall ,sitting at the food court now,a bucket of fried chicken between them .

"Hm . . .this guy has too high a bounty",Leon said .Wolf put a red X next to the first person's name . They went down the list,mostly marking bounties and dismissing people until they came to 'Falco Lombardi' .

"He's a wanted man? Wolf,please . . .let me have this one,just this one and I'll love your for all of eternity",he said .

"You're suppose to be doing that anyway",Wolf said annoyed .

"I know,but I'll stop letting you know when you're being a dimwit",Leon said .

"You're a piece of shit,Powalski",Wolf said .Leon shrugged it off .

"Ugh,there you go,puppy mode again",Leon said .Wolf glared .

"Oh stop ,you'll ruin that handsome face of yours",Leon said .He slowly he uncurled .  
his tail and hooked it to Wolf's tail .Wolf stopped glaring instantly .

"But seriously,you can't kill Falco .It'll ruin the plot",Wolf said .

"Huh?",Leon said confused .

"You know if he dies,no Star Fox and-"

"I thought we were out for their blood",Leon said .

"We are but . . .damnit,we're just not killing him! I have to defeat Fox McCloud,and when that happens, the rest of them can get slaughtered .Especially that stupid,dumpy little toad with the fucked up vocal chords! I forget his name . . .",Wolf said .

"Me too . . .who the fuck was that again? I think it was something with an 'S' . . ."Leon said .

"Whatever,fuck the frog,all I remember was him being a pain in the ass .Now the list",Wolf said .

"Now here's one .Panther Caruso",he said .

He grabbed a chicken leg and ate all the meat off the bone in one go before promptly tossing the bone back .The bone landed on the steps and a male Labrador stepped on it .

"Hey ,Jenny I decided that we should-",the dog stepped on the bone,tripped down the steps and died .The woman screamed .

"Shit! Are you fuckin' kidding me?!",Wolf said annoyed .

A group of people had gathered around the dead dog man now and his girlfriend was crying .

"Let's get out of here,now! We'll dump the chicken in the bathroom",Wolf said .

"Like they knew it was us! There are other people eating chicken here",Leon said .

"How many people ate chicken at this place?",an officer asked the mouse girl behind the counter .

"Just two people,a wolf and some kinda of lizard",she said .

"That's not fair,that's not fair! The universe is setting us up!",Leon said .

"Come on,stay low,and we'll hid the evidence",Wolf said .Looking around discreetly,Leon shoved the chicken in his messenger bag .

"Alright,let's go",he whispered .

"Hold it right there! I saw you put that chicken in your bag!",an officer said .

* * *

Wolf and Leon were jumping from table to table at the food court ,giving them a head start on the officer .After they ran out of tables,they running like hell as the mall security and police chased them through the building with the chicken .They shoved through crowds of people trying to get away,but they were surrounded .

They cut around a corner near a McDonalds and hid .

"This is a blind spot . . .we're safe",Wolf said panting .

An officer jogged right pass them and they started to relax .

"I lost them,I lost them!",he said panting into his communicator .

"Did you check the blind spot near McDonalds?",a voice said .

Just as Wolf and Leon thought they were safe . . .

"Aha! I've got you now!Drop the box and put your hands up!",he said aiming his blaster at them .Suddenly,Leon pulled his blaster and grabbed a black panther with a rose on his shirt,walking out of the women's bathroom .He put it to his head and the cat had no choice but to surrender .

"Get back or the cat get's it!",Leon said .

"Come on,give it up! You can't win!",another officer joined him .

"Fuck this,I can't take it anymore!",Wolf said .He grabbed a cheetah woman that left the bathroom and literally threw her on the officers .The panther tried to escape,running pass the floored cops and jumping over them .

He was almost free but a chair flew and hit him in the back and he was knocked out cold .

"Son of a bitch,Powalski! The hell did you do that for?!",Wolf said .

"He saw our faces,Wolf,now lets get this guy and go!",Leon said .Wolf ran to the cat ,tied him up and started dragging him away by the rope he stole from god knows where .

"Shit! He's heavy!",Wolf complained as he lifted the panther up the steps .

"There's an escalator over here,dumbass!",Leon said .

"Oh",he said .He looked to the side and there was in fact an escalator .He threw the panther on the escalator and jumped over it with him,accidentally landing on the Panther .He heard a heavy,crack ,but ignored it .He did,however,find a blaster and knives on the cat,which were suspicious .

Security guards now gathered at the top and bottoms of the escalator and called for backup .

"Shit!I hope they don't call the police",Wolf said .

"This is Corneria Central mall,get me the police",a security guard said .

"Why is this happening to us?!",Leon said distraught .

"Calm down,I have an idea",Wolf said .He threw the huge panther down the escalotor at the upcoming security gaurd .The cat fell onto them and Wolf and Leon ran and jumped back down the escalator and disarmed the cops before knocking them out and hauling the panther with them .

* * *

Wolf and Leon finally made it out of the mall,but there were patrol cars swarming the area .

"I can't believe we got fucked over by a chicken bone after we got away with a bank robbery . . ."Wolf grumbled .

"We're almost home free,just ditch the chicken and take out the panther and we're good",Leon said breathless .

Leon finally took out the chicken box and a set of matches .

"Wait!",Wolf said .

"What is it?",Leon said .Wolf dug in the box and took more chicken,stuffing his face .

"You imbecile! What are you doing?!",he said .

"God that's good stuff",he said .Leon was ready to smack the chicken out of his hand but he gobbled the last of the chicken thigh down and threw the bones back in the box .

Leon huffed and struck the whole set .

"Wait!",Wolf said .

"What the hell?! What is it now?!",Leon said .

"This .The murder weapon",Wolf said seriously .Wolf took out the bone of a chicken leg and tossed it to the box .Leon dropped the matches on the box ,effectively destroying the evidence .

"Good riddance! Can we please go home?",Leon said .

"Yeah,let's just get the cat",Wolf said .He turned around to see that the panther was gone .

* * *

Panther Caruso was running for his life as the sun set over Corneria City .He didn't remember anything except being knocked out by a wolf and waking up in an alleyway .He had a few cracked ribs as far as he knew and his weapons was taken .

He didn't know or care who did this to him .All that mattered now was getting away .

* * *

To be continued . . .


	3. Natural Born killers

**Chapter 3: Natural born killers**

* * *

"Damnit! We have to kill him before he rats on us",Wolf said angrily .He punched a nearby wall in frustration .Leon though just looked at the datapad .A smirk on his face he looked up .

"Not really,the cat happened to be Panther Caruso",Leon said .

"Well shit,shows how much his parents loved him .His name is frickin' Panther",Wolf said .

"You're not much better",Leon said .

"Hey,there's a 'US' * at the end of my name .It's just that Wolf is more badass than Wolfus",Wolf said as they ducked back to the car .

"Oh sure,that REALLY makes a difference,doesn't it",Leon said wryly .Wolf got in the backseat and sat the datapad on his lap .

"Whatever,take me home",he said looking at the datapad .He grinned .

"Whatever you say,Lord O'Donnell",Leon said sarcastically .

"That has a nice ring to it",Wolf said .

"You know you're a narcisisst",Leon said .

"And 'The Great Leon' isn't?",Wolf said .

"Not at all . I am just highly aware of my excellence ",Leon said . Wolf rolled his eyes and went back to the datapad .

"Well shit with a bounty like that,we don't have to worry about him bein' a snitch",Wolf said .

"So we can go home now",Leon said .

"Yeah,but we have some planning to do .Here's to the newest member of Star Wolf .All we have to do is cover his ass from the feds a few times and we're in",Wolf said,content .

"If that doesn't work,what then?",Leon asked,starting the car .

"The usual . . .kidnap,death threats",Wolf said .

"He's a panther and a predator .What if he comes after us?"Leon asked .

"Well,you're the idiot that knocked him out! Shit,he's gonna come after your ass",Wolf said .Leon frowned .

"And you won't fight for me?"Leon said innocently .

"Depends on the circumstances",Wolf said .

"You know what?",Leon said .

"What ?",Wolf said,lazily lounging in the seat .

"You're a piece of shit,O'Donnell",Leon said .

* * *

"Alright Caruso,this is the best we can do .Just follow doc's orders and you'll be back in shape",a white bulldog with a gruff voice said,a cigarette hanging from his mouth .Panther had no choice but to see a street doctor as he knew he would be arrested as soon as he was hospitalized .Lucky for him,he knew enough injured people to find one in Corneria City .So here he was in a dimly lit garage on a stretcher,a bright light shining above his head .After the doctor checked him out,a bust rabbit with red hair handed him his bill and was gone before he could get to her .All he knew was that 'Vida' was scribbled on a tacky old name tag .

"Thanks Cain .Tell nurse Vida to give me a call",he said as he sat up slowly .

"There you go playing lover-boy again,still same old Panther .So,somethin's got you banged up pretty badly .Who kicked your ass?",Cain said,leaning against the wall .Panther fished some credits from his pocket and handed them over .

"I got in an accident",he said .

"Hmm,so what're ya' gonna do about it?",Cain said .

"Revenge",Panther said a gruesome smirk on his face .

"Anyone in particular,might I ask?",Cain said .

"What,do you plan on ratting on me?",Panther asked .

"Um,there's a RAT in the room .I would appreciate it if you NOT say that",a chubby rat in a nurse scrub said,glaring .

"Oh,sorry about that",Panther said and went back to his conversation .

"Nah,I'm not rattin'-

The rat cleared his throat loudly .

"Okay,fine whatever,damnit!",Cain said annoyed .The rat nodded satisfied and went back to his desk .

"Right . . .anyway,I remember a wolf and a lizard of some sort that seemed inseparable . . .almost like lovers . . .is that common here in Corneria City?",Panther asked .

"Nah . . .most likely a rumor",Cain said .

(Cut to scene of Wolf and Leon kissing passionately in the back of a hover car)

"So . . .a wolf and a lizard . . .what color was this wolf?I could probably help you out",Cain asked .Panther already knew the game .He slid him some more credits and Cain bent them to see if they were real .

"A tall silver wolf and a green lizard with a curled tail",Panther said .Cain stared in shock .

"Shit! That's Powalski and O'Donnell! You sure you wanna get tangled in that mess?",Cain said .

"Those names sound familiar . . .elaborate",Panther said .

"Both of them were destined to be crooks from birth .They said Wolf O'Donnell was born with bullets in his mouth ."

(Flashback)

_"C'mon,push . . .push!",the doctor said .A young wolf woman was birthing some cubs .The last one finally came out,the runt of a liter of three .The doctors washed the animal off ,wrapped him up and gave him to his mother ._

_"Oh,you're so cute! I'll call you Wolfus",she said ._

_"You mean next to Lykan and Wolfina?",one of the nurses said wryly .Suddenly,the baby wolf started coughing ._

_"Oh my god! My baby's choking! Somebody help him!",The woman said .A doctor grabbed baby Wolfus from her and patted his back .He finally choked up a piece of metal into the doctors hand ._

_"Wait . . .what the hell?Is this a bullet?",the cat said .Wolfus just whined innocently .Suddenly,he had another caughing fit and a whole clip worth of bullets spiled into the doctors hands and on the floor ._

_"The fuck?!",a nurse said ._

_After examining baby Wolfus,he seemed to be perfectly fine .Two nurses were washing their hands at a sink ._

_"You know what'll be fucked up?If that kid became an outlaw .That would be an awesome story!"_

(End Flashback)

"Powalski,they say the first thing he ever touched was a blade and he killed somebody when he was barely hatched . . .",Cain said .

(Flashback)

_"The eggs are hatching ma'am .What do you wanna call them?",a doctor said to an iguana woman .The eggs hatched in the incubator and two little lizards,a chameleon and an iguana were hatched ._

_"Awe,my babies! Boy or girl?",she asked,looking through the glass .The little chameleon tumbled over ,breaking a piece off his egg shell ._

_"Chameleon male,iguana,female",the incubation chamber said ._

_"Leon for the chameleon,Ana,for the iguana",she said excitedly ._

_"Why are people so uncreative with names? Next thing we know,somebody's gonna call a fox ,Fox",a nurse said wryly .*_

_The chamber opened and the babies crawled on their mother's arms as she reached in ._

_"Wait,what's this? We have to take this off of him",the doctor said,grabbing baby Leon . His tail and it didn't curl ._

_"Well,my mother's tail didn't curl . . ."_

_"It needs to regrow,he'll be fine",the doctor said .He took the lizard ._

_"We can't put it under ,it's too young . . .we'll just remove the tail",the doctor said to the nurse .He picked up the incision knife Suddenly the baby chameleon screamed and cried .He snatched the blade with his tail and slashed the doctor's wrist,hitting an artery ._

_"Shit! It got my artery!He's dangerous,get rid of it!",the doctor said ._

_"We can't,we'll get caught!",the nurse said ._

_"Fuck that!I'm gonna die!",he said .The nurse went to grab the lizard but it attacked him too ._

_It was almost an hour later when a nurse came in and saw a baby chameleon snuggled against a bloody surgical blade,licking it and two doctors dead on the floor ._

_She screamed_

(End Flashback)

"Scare tactics .No matter,with careful planning and resources,I will have no problem",Panther said .

"Well,good luck with that .Planning don't do shit when you're dealin' with psychopaths",Cain said .

Back at home,Leon and Wolf dragged themselves through the old lobby,arms over each other's shoulders .

"Eh ,Powalski! You got rid of that badger Mikey,didn't you?",a brown racoon sitting on the bench with a black cat called .

"What makes you think I would do a thing like that?",Leon said,a sadistic smirk on his face .

"See,told you it was him,Rick .Pay up",he said to the cat,The cat sucked his teeth and started handing over some credits .

"Did you really just bet on who killed somebody in the elevator ?",the gray striped cat said .

"You must be new here .This is pretty normal,right babe?",Wolf said .

"Wait,are you two . . .?",the gray cat said .Wolf and Leon stopped in their tracks,but only Leon looked back .

"Are we what?",Leon asked ,his voice monotone .

"Nothin',none of my business anyway",he said,going back to his communicator .

"For the record,there's gonna be a wedding and everybody's invited .Except whoever I don't like,they know who they are .Make sure you bring a gun in case of cops",Wolf said .

"Ha!You're gonna be runnin' from feds on your way to your honeymoon,aren't you?",the raccoon said .

"We'll try to be good .Or not .At any rate,if you see Miss Runa,tell that bitch she'd better have my money or else I'll have to pull out my pimp gloves on her",Leon said nonchalant,Wolf was trying not to laugh .

"Hey,I'll let her know",the black cat said .

As soon as Leon and Wolf got in the elevator and the door closed,a golden fox with bright blue eyeshadow to match her eyes peeked from behind the counter .

"Well,you heard the man,Runa .I'd skip town if I were you",the black cat said .Before anyone else could speak,Runa ran like hell for the fire exit and was gone into the night .

In the elevator . . . .

"You know they always run when you mention the pimp gloves",Wolf said .Leon chuckled,leaning on Wolf's shoulder .

"I know,I just love to see them squirm .Besides,it's not easy owning a night club,especially with workers who like to skim off the top .They've earned the wrath of my pimpistry ",Leon said .

"You know the place is a paper trail,so why keep it?",Wolf said .

"You won't believe how many of those patrons you've seen are either cops or Cornerian defense officers .So much black mailing to be done",Leon said .

"And that's why I'm marrying you .I never had to deck you for being an idiot",Wolf said .

"And I never had the get the gloves on you",Leon said and Wolf kissed his forehead .There was a 'bing' sound and the elevator opened revealing a scrawny male ferret .He froze when he saw who was in the elevator .Before they could react,he ran down the hall .

"Wanna have a quick draw contest and see who shoots first?",Wolf said .Leon shrugged and reached into his vest .

"Why not? I love a good sport .Ready ,lover?",Leon said .

"Born ready",Wolf said .

"Three . . .two . . .one . .",Leon counted down .Just as the ferret thought he was free,they pulled out their blasters and fired several shots until he went down .He fell down the staircase ,hitting every step on the way down .He landed on his back,his body still smoking .

"Hm,looks like mine hit first,you were off by seconds . . .close,but no cigar",Leon said,looking at the stopwatch on his communicator .

"Damnit",Wolf said lowly .

* * *

*Leon says 'close, but no cigar on SF64 . . .forgot when though

I will do more of ' The Breaking Game',it is not on hiatus .Also,school soon,so I won't update as often .I just need to do more research on Leon Powalski . He's a strange guy and nobody knows jack about him .Would like to know him more in depth so,that's this and just fun .


	4. Can't let you do that Starfox

**Chapter 4:Can't let you do that ,StarFox!**

* * *

"I admit,I didn't even aim,but fuck it .That ferret is more fuel for our ships",Wolf said .

"Speaking of which,where did you park them by the way?",Leon asked .

" They booted our ships!",Leon said .Both of them were outside at a hangar that was a few blocks from their apartment,after having changed their clothes from the earlier incident .

"That is bullshit! Since when could they do that?! ",Wolf demanded .

"I don't know! Now we have to do a full background check to to get these off",Leon said .

"Check deez nutz ! I'm getting these things off ,my damn self if it kills me!",Wolf said .

"Watch it,lover .You already got one handicap,do you need another?",Leon said .

"I can make us twins if you like",Wolf warned .The first thing Wolf did was look closely at the mechanism attached to the ships .It was a chain that was attached to the electrical fence nearby .

And like an idiot,he grabbed the chain,electrocuting himself .

He whimpered,his fur poofed out and he fell over .He lye on the ground twitching as Leon approached .

"You could've died you fool",Leon said .He threw a pair of rubber gloves at Wolf who was still recovering from the shock .

"Okay . . .I take back the part about' killin' me",he said .

"Whatever you say",Leon said .Wolf groaned and finally managed to sit up .

"Listen, get to the fuse box and let me know when it's off",Wolf called,surveying the chain machine .Leon did as he was told and came back .

"It's off now,so what's your plan?",Leon said,peering over .After careful and considerable thought,Wolf held the chain and stared intently at it .

Finally,he started biting it .

"What the hell are you doing?!",Leon said .

"Testing it!",Wolf said .He finally released the chain,a smirk on his face .

"It's has heat sensors we we can't use our blasters",Wolf said annoyed .

"Are you kidding me? Why all this?",Leon said .

"They must know who the ships belong to .Gotdamnit,this place was suppose to be abandoned!",Wolf said .

"Next time,I choose where to hide them",Leon said .

"Fine,you do that",Wolf said .

"So what now?",Leon said frustrated .

"You know what? I know exactly what to do",Wolf said .He took out a hand gun and stepped back .He aimed at the chain and shot at it ,only for the bullet to ricochet at him .He ducked just in time and the bullet flew through the fence and struck a car ,setting off the alarm .

"Shit! We're going to be caught now!",Leon said .

"Hide !",Wolf said and he grabbed Leon,tucking him under his arm before running behind some conveniently located crates .

"Who's out there?",the security guard called .

"Ya mom,bitch!",Wolf yelled back .

"What the . . .?",the security guard came over to the crates ,his baton drawn . Wolf snuck up on the guard, snatched his arm and knocked him out with his own baton .

"You can congratulate me for my brilliance as we now have our ships back .Now let's rob this guy an' kick rocks",Wolf said .

"I'm starting to wonder if you're a kleptomaniac .You seem rather fond of stealing",Leon said .

"Hey,you like to torture people,I don't say anything about that",Wolf shot back,searching the guard .

"I only do mild things like, kicking the shit out of people,stuff like water-boarding is a bit extreme for my taste,it's just cruel .Mental torture is so much better .But honestly,I prefer torturing you in the bedroom ",Leon said,dragging his fingers down Wolf's spine .Wolf stiffened as he felt the lizard's thin fingers run down his back .

"Fine,you can torture me all you want later,but we need to get these planes outta here",Wolf said .

"Wasn't there a truck here to hauled these things off?",Leon said .

"They stole our truck!",Wolf yelled .

"Hey,this is the worse part of town,that's what happens .Besides,I believe we stole it first",Leon said .

"Well,when we get a chance,we're stealing it back",Wolf said .

"That's nice and all if you want to go on a dick-mission . . .but what are we doing about our ships now?",Leon asked impatiently .

"The hangars",Wolf said .

"Their are other ships in here",Leon said,frowning .There were to be exact three of them and

"Wait . . .that's an Arwing!",Wolf said with glee .

"Don't do anything foolish ,Wolfus",Leon said exasperated .

"Hey,I know what the hell I'm doing! ",Wolf said .His tail wagging ,he climbed the retractable stairs of the Arwing .He pressed his face against the glass to peer inside .

"See,the gauges are full! We can use these fuel cells,and the batteries!",Wolf called from the ship .

And they spent the night stealing fuel cells from starfighter ships,using a stolen car to bring them back to their home .After the theft,they called some 'friends' to have a hangar cleared out so they could park their Wolfens .And Wolf expertly set a trap (knock out gas and a rope to hang them from the ceiling where due to being passed out ,they would hang for hours and most likely die,or if it worked properly,they'll be pulled up,the rope would be cut by a knife and they'd fall and die anyway .Of course if they survived that, then a beam would fall on them,and they'll surely die .But if you were one of those people who just won't die properly,there was a trap door made in the floor where there was no escape) .

* * *

The next day,Fox McCloud went to a hangar with Falco to get their ships .Normally,it was parked in the Great Fox but the ship was under repairs,so they had to find else where to park them .

"Okay you guys,the Great Fox is ready to go,so we can get our ships!",he said ,excited .

"Yeah! Now you can give me those flight lessons you promised Fox!",Slippy said and Fox and Falco winced .

"Yeah . . .about that . . ."

"Okay people,hangar's open!"Falco called .Fox quickly jogged down to the hangar,leaving Slippy behind .

"Alright team,let's head to our ships",Fox said,with his serious face on .

"We're not on a mission,so knock it off",Falco said .

"Sorry ,bad habbit",Fox said,smiling embarassed .

Falco was the first one to get to his ship,then Fox and Slippy was struggling to climb the stairs .

"All systems are go! Let's ready for take off!",Fox said .Falco just stared blankly at Fox's screen for moment before he turned his head .

"Right,all systems are go .Batteries full,fuel gauges are up .Ready when you are",Falco said .

"Slippy,how's it going back there?",Fox called through his com link .

"I'm almost there!,he said .

**(10 minutes later)**

"He's almost there",Falco said sarcastically,lounging in his Arwing .

"Oh for the love of . . .Slippy,what the fuck?!",Fox said,slamming his controls .He got out of the still running Arwing to go get Slippy .Slippy was looking around his ship for something .

"I-I'm sorry you guys,I can't find my keys",he said embarrassed .

"Open the cockpit ", Fox said frustrated .

Slippy sighed and opened the cockpit to come face to face with a glaring Fox .Slippy shrank back as Fox reached over to the controls and put the key in the ignition .

"Any day now!",Falco called .

"We're ready now",Fox called and went back to his ship without anything .Grumbling,Fox climbed into his ship and shut the cockpit,starting his engines .Fox opened a communication channel .

Fox:Everyone,flight formation,B !

Falco:Let's just fly man,seriously

Fox:Fine ,whatever,ready for lift off

Slippy:Okay!

All of the planes began to leave the hanger and ride toward the strip .After a few feet they lifted up,Fox first,Falco next and Slippy last .Suddenly ,Fox's ship began to jilt and the alarm sounded .

"Wait,what the hell's going on?!",he said .

Falco:Fox,you okay?!

Fox:My fuel cell's dead!Oh my god,I'm gonna-

Fox's Arwing only went about fifty feet before it went right back down nose first and hit the strip .Fox managed to eject from the plane,but the parachute wouldn't take because it was so low .Instead,the pod just shot up,flipped over and landed on the concrete,leaving Fox dangling upside down .

Fox:Falco,come in!

Falco:What the hell was that Fox?!

Fox:My fuel gauge just died!

Slippy:You have no fuel!

Falco:No shit Slippy!

Slippy:Why ya' gotta be mean about it?!

Falco:I am not havin'-oh shit!

Falco's plane was at one hundred feet when it went down and he ended up in the same position as Fox,only his ship landed on the side .

Slippy:I'm okay ,guys!

Falco:What the FUCK? Are you shitting me? How the hell did this happen?!

Fox:Slippy,check your fuel gauges!

Slippy :I'm fine,I'm actually-

Slippy's ship now went down just over one hundred feet .It slid against the strip and made a horrible breaking sound .Slippy ejected out and was the only one to land up right as he should .Fox through out this,was seething .He hit his safety harness and dropped himself from the seat,lucky to land on his feet .He pushed open the door and stumble out ,still dizzy .He looked to see Falco climbing free and falling over the side of the escape pod,hitting the ground with a thud .Slippy seemed to be completely fine,having just got up from his seat .

"What the fuck was that?!Why were our fuel cells out?!",Fox yelled .

"The fuck should I know! They were filled two days ago!",Falco said .

"I'm okay!",Slippy called .

"Not now,Slippy! We need to go get some more fuel cells",Fox said .

"And fix our Arwings,look",Falco said .

All three of the ships lay in ruin and were smoking .

"Just a few scratches .At least they didn't-"

Suddenly,a loud boom sound reached them .The Arwings began exploding one by one .The impact of the blast threw the three Star Fox members off their feet .

Lying down on the ground in agony,Fox frowned .

"All those credits down the drain . . .",he said,defeated .

"This is bullshit,we were sabotaged! ",Falco yelled angrily .He was literally shaking at this point .He kicked his escape pod angrily .

Fox:Peppy,come in,Peppy! This is Fox McCloud

Peppy:Peppy here,what's the emergency?

Fox:Tell General Pepper we won't be doing air missions for a while

Peppy:Why? What happened?!

Falco:Somebody fucked with our ships!Our fuel cells got switched for bad ones and when we tried to fly,we went down !The ships are completely fuckin' totaled!

Peppy:Fine,I'll tell him,but he won't like it .I'll be there soon to survey the damage .Peppy out

Meanwhile,back at their apartment,Wolf and Leon had slept soundly for hours,content with their latest haul .They burried the fuel cells in a hole in the apartment basement where only they could get to them .

It was hours later when Leon awoke to the feeling of Wolf's wet tongue on his cheek .He opened one of his lidded eyes to see a wolf-ish grin in his face .

"Why are you so happy? We didn't fuck each others senseless last night,that I know",Leon said .

"Watch this!",Wolf said .He shoved a laptop at Leon and he watched the video .In it,three Arwings were preparing to take off,dramatically and Fox's voice could be heard saying 'Everyone,flight formation,B !', dramatically .The planes went up and they started to catch altitude .

"Wait,this is the best part!",Wolf said .The planes suddenly went down nose first and slammed into the ground .

"You wanted to fly? Can't let you do that ,Starfox!",Wolf and Leon laughed wickedly and they backed up a copy of the easiest victory they ever won against their arch rivals .

* * *

I did it again,another chapter .There shall be moar! XD


	5. Lovers at arms

Okay, ya'll ,here's some more,enjoy .

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lovers at Arms**

* * *

Fox,Falco and Slippy were now walking through Corneria City to find a place to get fuel cells .It was one of the galactic travel capitals and beyond the sky scrapers,many star ships could be seen docked or leaving orbit .

"You need to just let it go and get new few cells,Fox",Slippy said .

"That's a negative ,Slippy .Someone committed a crime against Star Fox and they have to pay for it",Fox said .

"You could call the Police",Slippy said .

"I did and they're investigating it now .The only leads they've got is that locked up hangar that no one seems to be able to get into .Whoever rented it out,is guilty",Fox said .

"That was your hangar Fox'",Falco said .

"Are you fucking serious?! They stole our hangar too? Those guys are so gonna pay for this!",Fox practically yelled .

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about,street justice",Falco said gleefully .

"I don't like this guys",Slippy said cautiously .

"Damnit Slippy,grow a pair,will ya' ?",Falco said .

"But-"

"He's right Slippy .We're mercenaries and we don't take shit from low lifes like those damn plane jackers .Besides,everyone knows the Cornerian Police are no where near as good as we are at getting the job done",Fox said .

* * *

After buying fuel cells,enough to last a good while, they headed to the Great Fox before the were back on the streets .It was late at night and the once hyper futuristic ,sleekness of Corneria City gave way to bnright lights against dark skies .

"So,where should we start?",Fox said .

"I say we check this place here .I mean ,you know its nearby and-"

"Falco,that's a night club",Fox said .

"Well Slippy I tried . . . .you kids have fun,I'm gonna go see what I can drag back to my room",Falco said,walking off .Fox suddenly clamped his hand down on his shoulder .

"No you're not,we are going to solve this case",Fox said .

"And how much are we being paid ?",Falco asked .

"Uh . . .we're just kinda doin' it",Fox said .

":You don't get laid much do you?",Falco said .

"Not really .He's the one who orders all that porn",Slippy said .Falco stared in shock .

"Dude .you seriously ?I thought that was Slippy",Falco said in shock .

"No! I- Shut up ,Slippy!",Fox said .

"Am I the only not-virgin in the group?",Falco said .

"You don't get girls either Falco!",Fox shot back at him him .

"Correction,I get chicks and they get out before dawn .You can check the security tapes",Falco said .

"Okay,okay,we're going in",Fox said .

"Good ,it's ladies night",Falco said pointing at a sign in the doorway .

They all went into a nearby club .There was glowing neon sign that said 'The House of Vice' in cursive letters and there was a wine glass with the silhouette of a female rabbit lying in it in nothing but a dress and heels .

As soon as they came into the place,the smell of alcohol ,sweat ,perfume and cologne assaulted them .Falco though,walked in like he owned the place ,Fox followed ,wagging his tail and Slippy got lost somewhere .

Fox was surprised that the place actually looked like something,the music was good and the women ! Fox made his way over to a beautiful white cat at the bar in a gold dress .

"Hey,sexy,you wanna-",before he could finish she slapped him and left .

'Damnit!',he said to himself .

Frowning,he turned to see who else was around and slid over next to a polar bear .He smiled,she smiled back .

"So,how about we get to know each other better?",he said .His leg brushed hers and without warning,she slapped him too .

"What did I do?",he said as she took off .

Finally,he winked at racoon girl and she slapped him as well .

"Oh come on! I didn't even-",he was slapped by a random girl,passing his table .  
Groaning,Fox was ready to leave when he spotted a blue vixen in a white mini dress and golden rings on her tail by the bar and slid next to her .

"Hey there gorgeous,what's your name?",he said .She smiled at him,

"My name's Krystal",she said .

"Really?You know that's a nice dye job you got there",Fox said .She slapped him and threw her drink on him and was gone .Sighing,Fox dropped himself on the bar ,dejected .

Meanwhile,Falco was entertaining a group of three girls who he inserted himself between and was sipping their drinks under their noses,Slippy was getting shoved around the dance floor trying but failing to catch a rythm .

* * *

Wolf and Leon were sitting in a VIP booth at The House of Vice,the club Leon owned .They were sitting against each other,kissing sensually .After a while,Leon slid his tounge down Wolf's throat again,when his communicator went off .They broke the kiss reluctantly and Leon checked his communicator .

"Looks like Runa ran off again,as usual .But she'll be back to get her things tonight and I'll catch her",Leon said .

"Wait,how much does she owe for you to be so crazy about it anyway?",Wolf said,grabbing a beer from the tray presented by the female tiger with black hair .

"One credit",Leon said .

Wolf blinked .

"Are you fuckin' serious?",he said,looking annoyed .

"Yes",Leon answered .

"You know what? This is why I'm the leader of Star Wolf and not you .You just do shit for lulz ,like all the time",Wolf said exasperated .

"Please,I'm your better half .And you're more serious than a heart attack ,Wolf .You need to relax ,have fun . . .like that nice shooting contest we had with that ferret the other day .A little fun never hurt anyone . . .except when it does ,"Leon said .He reached up,scratching his ears for a moment ,making Wolf relax .

"Don't be sweet on me .It'd be fucked up if everything went to shit over one fuckin' credit",Wolf said annoyed,but calmer than before,his tail wagging and hitting the seat .

"All I'm going to do is wave the gloves at her and give her a warning so she can pass it to the others .Somebody has to be the example Wolf,that's what happens when you're in charge of a large group of people",Leon said .Wolf actually thought about what he said .

The tiger woman came back with a tray and presented it for them .Leon grabbed his wine glass off of a tray and sipped on the red substance .He paused ,before he slammed the glass into a nearby wall,scaring the tiger woman .

"It's watered down .Get me my drink and do it right .If I don't like the results,I'm taking it from your salary and I'm going to personally go see the bar tender ",he said darkly .She nodded and ran off .

"That was a bit much,Leon",Wolf said .

"I know but it was so amusing! ",Leon said .

"True .Listen babe,I'll be back,I have to go to the bathroom",Wolf said,heading out .

"Don't take too long or I'll come find you", .Leon said .

"If I'm gone that long,I don't think you'll want to",he said .

"Ugh,why do you have to be so crude?",Leon said leaning back in his seat .

"You know you love it",Wolf said,winking at him .He gave Leon a smile and he smiled back before Wolf was gone .Leon's eyes fell on the ring Wolf gave him and he dragged his finger across it .Smiling he leaned back in his seat,watching the light reflcet from it .He noticed that there was a'LW' insignia linked together .And his cold heart for once actually began to melt .

When Wolf left the VIP room,he didn't see Panther Caruso trailing him,but he heard him .He patted his blazer and made sure his blaster was easily accessible .

* * *

"I've been having bad luck all night,Falco!What's wrong with me?Even Slippy's getting lucky",Fox was practically whining .They were in the bathroom ,washing their hands when Wolf entered .Upon hearing their voices,he nearly pissed himself .

(Cut to scene of Slippy surrounded by a group of attractive and semi-attractive girls)

"It's the tongue,trust me",Falco said .

'Got damnit! What the hell are they doing here and why didn't anyone warn us?!' .Wolf thought .He wanted to shut the door but he had to piss too badly .He ducked his head and snuck into a stall and used the bathroom,waiting for them to leave .Panther went to a bathroom stall and waited too .

"So what! I look better than he does! It's against the natural order,Falco",Fox said .

"Did you tell anyone that you're Fox McCloud?",Falco said .

"No! I mean,I'll get assassinated if I say that",Fox said .

"Maybe .But it's your only chance of getting any",Falco said .

"It is not! Watch,I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna get some and I won't tell anyone who I am,how about that?",Fox said .

"Fine,we'll make a bet on it",Falco said,moving his hands from under the automatic faucet .Him and Fox shook on it before they dried their hands .Determined,Fox was the first to leave .

"How did I become friends with this guy?",Falco said to himself .

"I heard that!",Fox called before Falco caught the door .The stepped back into the club,and the door shut .

Wolf pulled his blaster out of his coat discreetly and walked slowly to the bathroom .

"Hey kitty,kitty ,you wanna play a game?",he called as he got closer to the door .When he locked the door with his keycard .Panther knew he couldn't back out of it .

"It's called 'Dead or Alive' . . .the winner comes out alive",Wolf said .He adjusted the setting on his blaster from stun .

"The loser ,of course . . .ends up dead",Wolf said .

"You do realize that there's a video game called Dead or Alive* . . .and the ladies on there are quite lovely",Panther said,as he readied his weapon .

"I see you're a smartass .Listen here,cat .I'm sure you already know who I am .I want you to join my team of mercenary bounty hunters .I'm kinda low on members and so far,none of the recruits made it .Either dead,in jail or the nut house .You think you got what it takes?",Wolf said,slowly making his way to a stall .He had a smoke grenade in his hand .

"After what you did to me?! You have some nerve! Now,I have to kill you",Panther said .As if perfectly timed,they both leaned from their stalls and fired .Panther's gun was faster than Wolf's and he was forced to duck back into the stall,but not before tossing the smoke bomb .

Panther started coughing and Wolf pulled on his concealed gas mask and adjusted the scope on his gun and came out shooting .Panther took two shots and was lucky he was wearing alabaster proof jacket .He pulled scarf from his pocket and tied it over his face .As Wolf drew near,he fired his blaster at him,grazing his shoulder but Wolf was unaffected .He instead charged Panther and slammed him into the backwall,grabbing for his blaster .

The two wrestled with the gun until Wolf kneed Panther in the stomach,making him drop the blaster which went off .Wolf dipped the blast but he was distracted enough for Panther to punch him right in the muzzle .He hit Wolf repeatdly and finaly struck him so hard that he dropped to the ground dropping his own blaster .The silencer broke and the blaster went off,alerting the people outside .

The sound of shots made the crowd of people panic and everyone started evacuating the building .Fox was staring happily at his communicator,as Krystal had given him another chance and gave her number .That's when he was shoved roughly by the crowd,dropping the communicator .He snatched it up,only to see the screen was cracked and Krystalk was being dragged out by a cat that had the same weird color scheme as she did .She disapeared into the crowd .

Even though he wanted to cry,Fox heard the gunfire coming from the bathroom and tried to fight his way in there .

Just as Panther drew his claws preparing to finish him,Wolf kicked him with both of his feet and he fell back into the wall .Wolf then pulled a combat knife on him and immediately went for his torso .Panther caught his wrist ,but Wolf kicked him in the side .Panther didn't even feel it at first,but he felt the second .He caught Wolf's leg and lifed his whole body up and slammed him down on the floor making Wolf grunt in pain .His body shaken and his head in pain,Wolf couldn't fight off Panther who was clearly stronger than he was .

Finally,Wolf drew his claws from his free hand and dug into Panther's back,making the cat roare and loosen his grip .Angry,he slammed Wolf's wrist to the floor,making him release the knife .Wolf just smirked .

"That's all you got? I want more",he said lustfully and thrust his hips up,grinding his crotch into Panther's .Panther jumped back instantly,releasing him .Wolf used this as his chance to get free .Panther growled and drew a combat knife,intent on getting Wolf for good .He tried to catch him but he was too agile,dipping away from his hits and coming at him with kicks too fast too efectively counter .Panther realized now that putting distance between them was a mistake .Wolf grabbed his knife before flipping bakward and landing in a feral pose ,surprising Panther .He stood up and gave a toothy grin .

"What's the matter,scared?"?*,Wolf said ,kicking at the air taunting Panther .This angered Panther even more .Panther made a grab for Wolf but he ducked it before shoving Panther back,making him lose his balance .

Suddenly the door slammed open and Leon Powalski was there with an assault rifle .Wolf who was down to his knees gave Panther a sadistic smirk, before leaning all the way back . Leon shot at a horrified Panther ,spraying the bullets at the back of the bathroom .Panther barely had a chance of getting away and was struck down by some of the shots .Lying bleeding on the floor,he seethed in anger .

"That's not a fair fight",he said ,breathless .

"All's fair in love and war .We're in love,and you started a war .Care to finish or call it truce?",Leon said .

"Wait,are you two . . ."

"Lovers at arms? Damn right,and if you've got a problem with it,Leon can take care of it,can't you?",Wolf said,rising back up ,but still on one of his knees .

"I have no choice but to surrender,now do I?",Panther said .

"Hold it right there! This is Star Fox,we serve the Cornerian Army! Everyone drop you weapons and put your hands up!",Fox said,kicking the door open .Him and Falco aimed their guns at the trio in the bathroom .And Slippy was . . .somewhere,but who cares?

"Shit,Falco,call the ambulance,the cat needs medical attention .You two,turn around slowly" .Fox said .Wolf rolled his eyes and just dropped a flash bomb behind him .It went off and Fox and Falco leapt back,trying to shield themselves from the light .Leon grabbed Wolf and they ran like hell through the mostly cleared out club and slammed through the exit .

"Damnit,Wolf! You couldn't be quieter?!Now the cops'll be here!",Leon said .

"Hey,the silencer broke,okay! That Panther's tougher than I thought",Wolf said as the two ran down a back allewyay .

"But now the cops'll have his ass and he won't even be able to join Star Wolf",Leon said annoyed .

"It's fine,I left a calling card",Wold said .

"And now the cops will know for sure that we're on Corneria!",Leon said as they reached their car .

"Unless the plan on lifting his balls anytime soon,they'll never find it",Wolf said .

Leon started up the car and the pair drove off ,just before the police and ambulance arrived .

* * *

In his hospital room,Panther lay there in pain,with his wrist cuffed to the bed .Besides being busted and no chance to even cut a deal,Panther felt the urge to scratch his crotch .He checked to see if anyone was around and reached down his pants .Just as he found the source of the itch,he felt something with a sharo corner .Curious,he checked it and pulled card that said 'Team Star Wolf' with a contact code .And inside of that,a hand cuff key .

'Maybe joining Star Wolf might not be such a bad idea',he thought .The only thing that disturbed him a bit was the other two members were lovers .And they were both male .But it couldn't be that bad ,could it?

Panther watched closely for the police officer posted outside his room as he prepared to make his escape .

The only thing that bothered him was ,when and how the hell did the key get there ? Panther decided it was best not to think about it .

* * *

So,what do you think? I'm thinking that I might change the categories a bit,as this story isn;t as crack as I thought it would be and is more action than I thought it would be .


End file.
